A Hundred Memories
by Ars Silentium
Summary: So there were a hundred memories. And Ven remembers them all. WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Themes Challenge. Ven-centric for obvious reasons.
1. Beginning :: Pure

So, I wanted to do this! The theme-words would be italicized and bold...and my AN's shall be centered from now on! 8D

**Beginning...**

...is set in Land of Departure, after Ven woke up.

**Dream...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
This was just a random, AU scene that isn't so AU.

**Wave...**

...is set in Destiny Islands.  
This technically _did_ happen, but the scene was removed in favor of the one in Keyblade Graveyard, I guess.

**Reflection...**

...is set in Land of Departure and is like Dream, didn't really happen but not AU,

_and_...

**Pure...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
Obviously after Ven met Aeleus and Dilan...then ran away.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Beginning**

"Terra," Ven pouted. "Just one more, _please_?"

Terra, seeing the look on his face, sighed and propped the book on his knee, which was brought to his chest as Ven clung to his arm like a child. He had just woken up and he was acting like a 5 year old. A second childhood. It was to think about it.

Shaking all thoughts aside (Ven was distracting him so), he took in a deep breath and began reading from the story book like a father would to his child.

"In the _**beginning**_..."

Ven had the happiest expression.

* * *

**Dream**

Ven had a peculiar **_dream_**.

He dreamt Terra had walked into his room, kiss his forehead, his nose, and took exceptionally long on the lips. Then he whispered the words "I love you" and left.

He was really, really disturbed by this. He disregarded it and pushed it aside, but it was quite hard. It scarred him a bit.

Eventually, Ven told Terra about this (a month later), and Terra sighed, patted his shoulder, and gave his winning smile that never really won anybody.

"I don't love you, Ven."

Ven wasn't convinced, because Terra seemed to be lying.

* * *

**Wave**

The beach in Destiny Islands was so pretty. Especially at sunset. It warmed Ven and his heart. It eased his thoughts and wiped all his troubles away.

But today...wasn't such a good day to be warm. The warmth was cold.

"We're 'friends'..." Ven emphasized the word, "therefore, I wanted to ask something."

Aqua looked at him, pained. She wanted to hug him, but she already tried that—he just shook her off.

"Erase me." And he had the most painful look.

She didn't need to say anything. The **_waves_** were already begging Ven to not think such things.

* * *

**Reflection**

Ven was anything but conceited. If you made an addition equation with the name "Ven" and the word "conceited" as addends, the sum would be a syntax error.

He couldn't stare at his **_reflection_** because whenever he looks, he remembers how he wishes he saw Terra instead, not him.

As if on cue, he heard his two friends' voices.

"Cut it out, Terra!"

"No way, Aqua."

And Aqua started laughing. She was being tickled, no doubt. Ven nearly let a lone tear fall.

Love. In a group of three, it hurt the one not feeling it.

* * *

**Pure**

Even watched Ven run away, chasing the Unversed. A Keyblade Master...or Wielder, in the least. Even knew such things but never shared them, well, other than Ienzo.

Peculiar. He normally had a sixth sense for darkness, but he sensed no amount of darkness—and he could sense _any_ darkness, no matter how small.

His heart was stripped clean of darkness.

Even then took pleasure into the mere feeling he would cross paths with him again, perhaps in another lifetime, perhaps later.

Would he still have the same **_pure _**heart, though? Even decided to leave things be and returned to the castle.


	2. Alone :: Shine

5 at a time, people! Yeah, 5 at a time!

Vexen, Even, Vexen, Even, Vexen, Even...

**Alone...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
Though Ven is a little OOC,

"**Spread Your Wings"... **

...is the same as Alone.  
I like making him a bit aloof. And yes, I'm aware it says "your", not "my".  
But what difference does it make?

**Paint...**

...is set in the same place.  
But this time, no one seems to be OOC,

**Almost... **

...is set in the same place.  
No one is OOC,

_and..._

**Shine... **

...is set in Land of Departure.  
No one's OOC...maybe Aqua, but that's for loving Ven.

I actually don't like pairings, but eh.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Alone**

There were just some times when Ven wanted to sulk.

Other times, when he wasn't happy, he was spacey, thinking about rather deep things.

And majority of those 'other times', he was reading something.

He did all this, in the confines of his room. _**Alone**_.

His friends were precious, his Master was precious, the nice lady in the shop was precious (she was awfully nice).

But sometimes, he just wanted to _not_ have companions. To _not_ have a master breathing down his neck. To _not_ have anything from a shop.

It was why most people didn't know Ven's other side.

* * *

**Spread Your Wings**

"Hey, Ven." Terra smiled his friendly smile. Ven smiled back, though rather weakly.

"Why are you so down?" Terra took a seat beside his friend on the bench, over looking the castle and the wonders below.

"I don't know. I've been sad the whole day."

Ven stared at the sky.

"You're always so sad when you're alone." Terra grinned. "Is it because you miss us cheering you up?"

"No." Ven said quietly to himself. "I guess I just wanna _**spread my wings**_ and fly away. To think; be free."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Paint**

Aqua was painting a beautiful yellow tulip, in a field of flowers and hills. The sky was a brilliant sky blue and the clouds were only thin but opaque layers.

"You're so good at it, Aqua."

Aqua stopped, mid-stroke, to look at Ven and smile brightly.

Ven returned the smile and looked back at the canvas, just as Aqua did. Surprisingly, Aqua took the canvas away, setting it by her table, and brought a new one. Ven watched her, puzzled.

When she put the canvas on the easel, she held out a brush to him.

"Let's _**paint**_ together."

* * *

**Almost**

"You almost got it, Ven!" Terra cheered. Aqua was beside him, clapping softly and smiling.

"You know, I think Ven's had enough." Aqua said, still smiling. "He's making good progress today."

Ven stared at them both.

"I'm not tired yet." Ven held up his Keyblade, which he still had to resummon since it strayed from the Strike Raid. "I can still go."

Terra looked at him with slight pride, slight concern.

"You've been doing it for _hours_, Ven." He said, worry overlapping pride.

"Well, I've **_almost _**got it, didn't I?" Ven grinned cheekily.

* * *

**Shine**

"I don't know, Terra." Aqua said as they both sat on the grass.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Terra asked, proceeding to lie down, hands behind his head as he looked at the stars.

"I don't know, I just feel hurt when Ven doesn't need me anymore."

Terra grinned. "That's 'cause 'ya _like_ the guy, Aqua. To some extent at least. Maybe love, maybe just like. Maybe infatuation?"

Aqua watched the stars **_shine_**, and they reminded her of Ven's eyes. White sparkles against deep blue.

"Terra, I think it was the first choice."


	3. Blood :: Figure of Speech

**Blood...**

...is set in Land of Departure, after he woke up.  
The band-aid part was weird...

**Pieces... **

...is in Neverland (for a change!) and Ven is OOC.  
I don't know what came over me. xD"

**Lucky...**

...is in Land of Departure.  
Also after he woke up,

**Haunted...**

...is set in Halloween Town (I love that place, honestly).

_and..._

**Figure of Speech...**

...is set in Land of Departure, AquaxVen

Nah, I don't like Aqua and Ven together that much. Or any other pairing for that matter.  
All I could think of, though.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Blood**

Ven stared at his finger. It was oozing red stuff that grew sticky. It kept coming out from _inside_ him. He was partially scared, partially...neutral and unsurprised. What was it though? He was curious.

Aqua came back with a small, sticker-like thing.

"A...ku...a," Ven said softly as Aqua approached. "What is...?"

"_**Blood**_," Aqua replied, putting the sticker-like thing, "this one is a band-aid. It helps heal wounds to stop blood from coming out." Aqua looked up, "you need blood to _live_."

Ven stared at the band-aid. It was blue with a little heart on it.

* * *

**Pieces**

Ven was baffled when Peter Pan had a certain look on his face, holding wood in his hands. Semi-sad, semi "I-hope-you-aren't-mad".

"I'm sorry, Ven. Some guy in a mask stole your wooden sword and broke it into splinters and **_pieces_**."

"It's alright." Ven said, disheartened. It was important to him.

"But this girl, Aqua, I think, said that you didn't need it. That you had your friendship." Peter Pan smiled.

Ven smiled back. "True."

Peter Pan looked down at broken wooden Keyblade "Do you still want this?"

Ven's smile turned sick. "Burn it."

* * *

**Lucky**

"What is 'love'?" Ven asked suddenly. Terra and Aqua looked at each other.

"Love is an emotion."

"When you are willing to die for someone is a sign of deep love." Aqua smiled helpfully.

"Can I love?"

Silence. Ven had an 8 year old mind, but he was 15. What could they say?

"You're too young..." Terra mused.

"Then I can't be friends with you guys?" Ven sounded like he was gonna cry.

Terra and Aqua were taken by surprise. The next thought was how **_lucky_** they were to have Ven, as they smiled.

* * *

**Haunted**

It was never said, but Ven ended up in Halloween Town. Time flowed by _very_ slowly. Ten years was a month here.

He got goosebumps from staring at the guillotine. Ven didn't like scary or dangerous.

Just then, he felt a cold wisp of air whip at his nape. He froze in his place. The cold air lingered, then moved, cooling the right side of his neck, even if he had a turtleneck.

When the thing that cooled his neck came up-front, Ven bolted.

"This place is **_haunted_**!" He screamed as he ran away.

Zero whimpered and flew away.

* * *

**Figure of Speech**

"Oh." Ven smiled. Aqua was his teacher today.

"So, there really are many ways to say things, with **_figures of speech_**." Aqua went on, the welling confidence lacing her voice. In truth, she was a good teacher; Ven just felt sorry because she had nobody to teach, so he semi-faked how he didn't know something. Well, there _was_ another reason, but...

Ven snapped back to reality.

"Give me a figure of speech, and that's it." Aqua smiled.

Ven thought a while before he grinned. "Aqua is as beautiful as a blue rose."

Aqua's face turned red.


	4. Laugh :: Power

I just realized I use size 10 font...

**Laugh...**

...is set in Radiant Garden (some variety now!).

**Fear**...

...is set in the Room of Sleep(?).

**Tainted...**

...is set in the Room of Sleep(?).  
This was disturbing to write because Ven's still a kid (technically) himself.

**Angel...**

...is set in the Room of Sleep (…?).  
A bit OOC because, well, if you were aware and asleep for like, years and years, you'd be pretty pissed at life.

_and..._

**Power...**

...is set in the Room of Sleep (?).  
It was my take on a scene in the secret ending of Birth by Sleep Final Mix on YouTube.  
It might have been taken down already.  
Nevertheless, it had this 1 to 2 second scene where Ven was sleeping, then the screen flashes and he's gone. (spoiled?)  
It's called Zero Points, I believe (and introduces Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-).

I like how this all connects.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix; Disney

* * *

**Laugh**

Ven walked around Radiant Garden idly. He was supposed to move on, but he wanted to meet Lea and Isa again. He wasn't sure why, but he liked them both.

Just then, a little girl walked up to him.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello, little girl," he bent down, "you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Are you one?"

She had a big smile Ven couldn't wipe away.

"Yes. But I won't be." He smiled. "My name's Ven."

"Kairi." She giggled.

From that day, Ven liked to hear children _**laugh**_. They were innocent little bells.

* * *

**Fear**

And since that day, Ven always _**feared**_ the death of children.

It was possible. Vanitas was capable of it. He nearly did, now that Ven knew where the Unversed came from.

Those creatures of hate nearly hurt a boy in an odd lab coat, sporting a hairstyle that covered one, observant eye.

Ienzo, was it?

He could almost feet his sleeping form smile at the thought of innocent children. He wasn't attracted to them. He just liked them, like a big brother would love his little sister at age 5 or so.

But the thought of endless sleep worried Ven.

* * *

**Tainted**

When Ven thought of it some more, how many people would think he was sick, with thoughts of—what was that word Aqua said once?—pedophilia clouding his mind if he told them?

He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. All he wanted to do was protect the little hearts of light that could change the world to better.

To erase the darkness.

Oh how he detested the darkness. The **_tainted _**black that harmed the innocent. How the black harmed his friends. How the black _took_ his friend.

He wanted to wake up...but how could he? He was trapped in his own body.

* * *

**Angel**

It was cruel irony. The body that gave him free movement was now his own, personal prison.

He was in where all confounded the mind. Ironically, again, it was his own mind.

It drove him mad. To be still, and to only listen to nothing. To feel the warmth of someone (_Aqua, Terra?_ He would think uselessly), only to realize it was just his hope playing tricks.

Hope and silence were ironic.

All was irony.

Wasn't he, forgetting all modesty, an **_angel_**? Why did this happen to him, then? A cruel and tormenting fate where irony was a sick instrument.

* * *

**Power**

Just then, he felt something real. A rough hand, resting on his wrist, the grip quite hard. A strong arm.

"I've come to take you."

The hand felt like Terra's.

But his voice wasn't.

_Who are you?_

He felt darkness, radiating off him like a shield summoned to protect.

"Do you remember me?" The voice asked softly, which was the only thing that pierced the silence in 11 years.

_This** power**. Vanitas? No;_

He pulled and Ven came along like a doll. A marionette whose strings needed to be pulled.

_Xehanort._

And he was gone from his throne.


	5. Close :: I know

Don't really know why it's called A Hundred Memories. I feel it's ripped off.

**Close...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
Realistically speaking, isn't it odd how they all have Latin names corresponding to a certain element?  
And they're pretty much under the same roof.

**Nobody... **

...is set in...The Land That Never Was?  
I don't know. Haven't really thought of it.  
Either way, Roxas was the closest thing to Ven that was a Nobody.  
Yes; pathetic excuse. XD

**Alive...**

...is anywhere you want it to be set in.  
Actually, the dead bird was based on a picture I took in China.  
It was hanging from barb wire.

**Silence... **

...is set in Enchanted Dominion, then Room of Sleep.

_and..._

"**I know"...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
No, no I don't favor Land of Departure.

Someone asked me about **Reflection**, and I understand. :3  
Just so you don't have to ask, Ven likes Aqua but Aqua likes Terra, who likes her back.  
Whenever he looks in the mirror, he wants to see Terra because Aqua loves him. That is all. ^^

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Close**

"Terra, Aqua and Ventus."

Master Eraqus watched them from his room, taking a break.

"They are quite...tightly knit. So _**close**_."

Ven was balancing a wooden Keyblade on his head while Aqua and Terra were watching and laughing, Terra laughing in a bit more uncivilized manner.

"It is not often you come across a trio like them."

The wooden Keyblade fell. Ven looked at them both and laughed, picking up the Keyblade. _Your turn, Terra!_ Master Eraqus imagined him saying.

"Land, water and wind."

Beside him lay a book of Latin words

"I suppose it's fate."

* * *

**Nobody**

So, who was Roxas?

He asked himself that everyday.

Who was he? What was he here for? Why couldn't he remember anything of his past life?

Why did Xigbar always smirk knowingly when he saw him?

Once, this conversation happened:

"Xigbar, have you seen Xion?"

Xigbar laughed. "Of course not Ve—Roxas."

Axel had done the same, too.

"Ha, you want to spar again, Ve—Roxas?"

Ve?

He had no "ve" in his name. No V or E.

But he pushed this to the back of his mind. He was a _**Nobody**_ with more important questions at hand.

* * *

**Alive**

Other than fighting with Terra, Aqua and Ven, killing little creatures, and walking around, making fun of people, Vanitas always felt dead.

Dead, like a gray bird hanging from a barb wire, or whatever they called it.

He never really had any reason to do the things normal people would do because he wasn't normal. He was a _creature _of pure darkness that needed (nor deserved) no mercy of any kind.

But the Ven part of him liked to eat ice cream, liked to play around, liked to protect little children from harm.

Strangely, that part made him feel _**alive**_.

* * *

**Silence**

Ven was watching Aurora sleep.

So was the other three faeries, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Oh, she's been like this for a long time," sighed Merryweather.

"Poor girl," Flora added.

Fauna sighed sadly.

"She's just here, sleeping?"

"Has been." Fauna replied on behalf of the other two. "All this time."

"I wish I could do something to wake her up."

Then Ven was suddenly aware of the piercing _**silence**_, yet he was still sleeping.

Here, silence was his only companion. A cruel one—it never told him if anyone would show concern like he had.

* * *

**I know**

"Are you aware that I am keeping an eye on all three of you?"

"Yes."

Master Eraqus narrowed his eyes.

"Ventus is just a child."

Terra looked away.

"The boy is traumatized."

Terra screwed his eyes shut.

"I don't know how I should take this. I really don't."

Master Eraqus watched Terra shake, his arms over his chest.

"Take a break from Ventus. Stop seeing him; spend time with Aqua. Or me, if you want."

The master watched Terra unscrew his eyes.

"You don't dirty innocent things."

"**_I know_**." Terra said regretfully.


	6. Warmth :: Moon

**Warmth...**

...is AU.  
I wanted something else other than:  
"muscular-Arnold-Terminator-cause-I-can't-spell-his-last-name" guy with a frail, walking stick. :3

**Mistletoe...**

...is in Halloween Town, Christmas Town.  
I told you, I love that place.  
Don't know why, though.

**Never...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
The moment I saw "Never".  
I remembered the song from American Tail.

"**Say Please"...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
I could imagine that this happens after Ven woke up.

_and..._

**Moon...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
What can I say?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Warmth**

Ven sat on the bench, overlooking his high school. Well, old high school. He graduated two years ago.

He missed his memories, his old friends. How fast they drifted apart.

The sun was setting and the students were leaving, chitchatting and laughing. Just like he used to do with his group of friends (and twin).

Ven's hand clung to the jacket. It was so cold.

Especially when Lea wasn't around.

The guy kept talking.

And talking.

And talking.

...and talking.

It annoyed him, it made him laugh, it made him love him...

It brought him lots of Lea-worthy _**warmth**_.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"What's this?" Ven asked Santa Claus. He was overjoyed when he first saw him ("I knew Terra was wrong!"). He was poking at a green thing on the ceiling, standing on the table.

Santa laughed. "That's a _**mistletoe**_. Hung on a ceiling. Two people who are directly under it have to kiss. It's a silly tradition."

"Oh." Ven said, rather amused. Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I know who to bring here."

"Who?" Santa asked curiously.

Ven looked at him with the face of a prankster. "Terra and Aqua."

* * *

**Never**

"No." Isa said flatly.

"No?" Lea asked, playfully.

"No." Ven's face fell.

"Not even just _one_ round?" Lea whined.

"Not even just 5 strikes?" Ven bargained.

"_**Never**_."

"Never," Ven started to smile.

"Say never." Lea grinned.

"What ever,"

"You do."

"Shut up..." Isa said through clenched teeth. Both ignored him.

"Never," Lea sang horribly.

"Say never," Ven sang. Surprisingly, he was rather good.

"My _friend_." Lea emphasized the last word, dragging it on.

"I will never!" Isa snapped.

This continued for the next 5 minutes.

* * *

"**Say Please"**

Ven wanted a cookie. But Terra had it.

Terra + Cookie + Ven cannot have it = whine.

So he whined.

"Terra! I want a cookie, too!"

"No, Ven. No you cannot have a cookie." Terra said, staring at him indifferently.

"But it's chocolate!"

"You cannot have _my_ cookie."

Just then, Aqua saw the scene and hit Terra over the head, hard.

"Ven, _**say please**_**, **and Terra will _kindly_"_—_Aqua glared at Terra—"give it to you."

Ven pouted. "_Please_?"

Aqua snatched the cookie and gave it to Ven, leaving a very cookie-less and heartbroken Terra.

* * *

**Moon**

After a long, long day of serious training in preparation for Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exams, Ven wanted to watch the meteor shower.

One shooting star left a trail of sparkling white just near the _**moon**_.

And it was pretty, too. It was large and round, casting a very silvery glow onto everything, but the silvery glow was eliminated by the lamps.

That didn't matter. The moon out-shined them all. The stars, the lamps, everything that shone.

He couldn't stop staring at the sky, singing its soundless song to carry Ven to sleep.

And soon, he was dreaming.


	7. Black :: Free

**Black... **

...is set...anywhere. Vanitas' room? XD  
Yes, yes this is true.  
Not sure how many people know, but from what I've seen, not many.

**Distant... **

...is set in Castle of Dreams.  
A revisit after the events of Radiant Garden.

**Animal...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
This was inspired (hello) by Alacquiene's story, "Little Aqua".  
A little part, actually. Acorn was just a random name I gave to my fictional squirrel.

**Mother Nature...**

...is set in Dwarf Woodlands (finally), but I don't know where it came from.  
100 words is a bit of a limit beyond belief for me. :[

_and..._

**Free...**

...is set in Land of Departure, after Ven learns of the truth.  
Yes, he went back once or twice and spied on Master Eraqus.  
Disturbing, eh?

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney.

* * *

**Black**

How attracted was Vanitas to Ventus? Like a moth to a flame. He was the moth, Ventus was the flame.

And he knew very well, the moth detested the flame.

It wasn't known, but moths seek the _**blackness**_, not the light. The darkest point, in their logic, is _behind_ the light, thus why people often thought moths liked the light.

It was almost the same. Vanitas stuck to Ven, eying him, watching for an opening of any kind.; signs of weakness.

But he hated him so. He wanted him dead, in any sense. Just as long as he was gone.

* * *

**Distant**

Terra was so very _**distant**_ from Ven now. It made Ven a little...insecure?

He was sad and he worried if he was just really a bad friend. He worried if he would ever see Terra again. He worried if Terra would suddenly see him.

He had never been so confused.

"Jaq, you have any other friends aside from Cinderella?" Ven asked once, sitting on the sill with Jaq.

"Ohhh! Yes, yes! I have a fwend. Good fwend!"

"Oh, really?" Ven smiled, curious. "What's his name?"

Jaq suddenly looked at Ven weird.

"His'a name be Ven-Ven!"

* * *

**Animal**

"It's just a squirrel, Ven." giggled Aqua as she picked up a squirrel.

"Well, it scared me." Ven mumbled, looking up at the innocent tree that gave birth to a squirrel.

"Here," Aqua gave him the squirrel, "his name is now Acorn."

Ven looked at her curiously. "Acorn? What kind of a name is that?"

"A cute name." Aqua retorted. "Admit it, it's cute."

Ven looked at the _**animal**_, being named after its target food.

The squirrel's nose twitched. It looked up at Ven with beady little eyes.

Ven smiled. "Hello, Acorn."

* * *

**Mother Nature**

Ven watched Snow White twirl around and pick up nearby flowers. Her dress flowed with the slight breeze and her eyes sparkled.

Not that Ven was attracted. He was dragged here by Snow White (and Grumpy) to guard her.

"Ven!" She called, voice singsong. "Oh, Ven!"

"Yes?" He brisk walked to where Snow White was. She had flowers.

"Isn't _**Mother Nature**_ beautiful? She gave us these flowers; here, you can have it."

Ven took the flowers a bit awkwardly. "Um...?"

"You could give it to a friend, whoever is important to you." She smiled.

* * *

**Free**

Ventus remembered how he watched from behind a pillar once. He was watching Master Eraqus, in particular, a scowl on his face.

He heard Eraqus say "I wonder what happened to Ventus..." once or twice.

And his heart sank from guilt. He was just attracted to the idea of freedom.

But now, as he walked to the stairs, he was looking at prison on a whole new level. It kept him from the truth.

He saw Master Eraqus, running down the stairs.

He still couldn't choose. Did he want to be trapped, or did he want to be_** free**_?


	8. Not What You're Supposed to Say::Call Me

"**Not What You're Supposed to Say"...**

...is set in Keyblade Graveyard.  
Cause I imagined it happening there.  
And it makes sense.

**Rose...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
In a rose garden somewhere there... Yes, I like making Ven suffer.  
VentusxAqua (one sided~) and AquaxTerra.

**Protect... **

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
Ha, this was a drawing idea at first. o.o

**Simple... **

…is set in Station of Awakening(?).  
Better known as Ventus' heart. :3  
VanitasxVentus (ohohoho. Yes I did).

_and..._

"**Call Me"...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
It's not gay or anything. It's just brotherly love.  
Seriously.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix; Disney

* * *

"**Not What You're Supposed to Say"**

"I love Aqua."

Xehanort glared at him, a threatening glare. Vanitas glared back, arms crossed.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, challenging his master, naturally rebellious. There was truth to what he had said, but that was mostly Ven's fault. It always was.

"Nothing."

He says this simply, like the matter at hand couldn't possibly affect everything.

"It's _**not what you're supposed to say**_, or feel. But who am I to defy nature?"

Vanitas stopped glaring and stared, surprised.

"You never _will_ be able to be with her, anyway."

* * *

**Rose**

So many thorns.

_So_ many thorns.

Ven sighed, blowing on his fingertip. He was too lazy and tired to actually cast a quick Cure to heal the wound. Besides, it was a waste of energy and too many Cure spells could kill you, ironically.

The blood had dried, which was not much of a surprise; it was a little amount. He noticed how similar the colors were.

He was in a _**rose**_ garden, but the roses all had thorns.

Even the one that shouldn't have.

It was a blue rose. A blue rose that smiled and giggled and loved Terra.

* * *

**Protect**

Ven had his arm wrapped around Aqua's waist. Aqua sat down, falling asleep on Terra's shoulder. Terra had an arm draped over Aqua, just like how Aqua's was draped over Ven.

The two boys were sleeping, resting from a long day of training, Aqua being the only one still awake. Well, almost.

Aqua shifted a little, slowly and carefully; to not disturb the other two. She was beginning to fall asleep, comfortable with the _**protection**_ she seemed to be getting.

Smiling, she let her eyes close finally, drifting to sleep with her two favorite boys.

And that would never change.

* * *

**Simple**

Vanitas stared at Ven, wondering about the warm feeling he got.

Ven was curled up into a ball, his knees to his chest and his head peeking at Vanitas.

He flustered.

"What the hell...?"

Ventus looks away. Vanitas clutches his chest, clawing.

"I can't kill you, like I should. Why?"

"That's _**simple**_." Ven says, then turns away and continues to fluster. He fumbles (cutely, Vanitas thought, then literally slaps himself) with his fingers, wrapped around his legs.

"I like you."

"Oh my god, I hate you." Vanitas breathes through clenched teeth. How can he, though?

* * *

"**Call Me"**

Ven hurriedly went to Terra's room. It was unlocked, like always. He twisted the knob, silently pushing the door and tiptoeing in.

Terra sleeps, facing the window, like he always does. He could _never_ go to sleep without staring at the moon. Ven crept in.

The younger apprentice remembers what Terra told him; something Aqua never bothered offering (she was a bit iffy about it).

"If you're in trouble, just _**call me**_, and I'll be over, okay?"

Well, Ven didn't call because he didn't want to make a racket. He slipped under Terra's covers and curled up, feeling safe.


	9. Impossible :: Comatose

**Impossible...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
Oh, I love vegetables. I would pick carrots over fried chicken any day.

**Smile... **

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
You have to admit; he is sweet.

**Love... **

...is set in Disney Town.  
_Eh_.

**Normal...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
_Ehh_.

_and..._

**Comatose...**

...is AU.  
I'll leave you to guess what she's playing, though I think it is quite obvious already...

Vanitas' themes/battle musics are epic...-wipes tears-

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix; Disney

* * *

**Impossible**

Ven whimpered, eyes already brimming with tears. Aqua was holding him by the wrists.

"A-Aqua! Please! Stop! I don't want..." the last three words became a murmur. Aqua shook her head.

"No, Ven. You _have_ to do this!" Her tone of voice was strict and demanding. "The Master wants you to do this. _I_ want you to do this!"

"Aqua, i-it's _**impossible**_! Please, don't make me do this..." Ven tried to pull away, but Aqua's grip was hard. She exhaled sharply, gritting her teeth.

"Ven, I really don't see how eating your vegetables is impossible."

* * *

**Smile**

Terra scratched his head as Ven looked at him curiously.

"You see, Ven, Aqua is a bit iffy about boys."

"Why?"

Terra sighed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes with his head tilted down.

"That's a bit of a secret. You're gonna have to ask Aqua about that. It's a bit of a family matter."

Ven titled his head. "But she's so sad, especially this time of the month. I want to see her _**smile**_ again."

Terra opened his eyes again to look at Ven's.

_This guy..._, thought Terra, slowly smiling, _he is _so_ sweet.

* * *

_

**Love **

Ven sat on one of the buildings in Disney Town (cause he can). He just sat, staring peacefully at the town below him. There weren't that many people at all, but he liked to watch them move about.

There were a few couples; some of them had fake _**love**_, others practically burst with it.

Then there was that clingy feeling in his chest. Like it needed something; he was pretty sure it _did_ need something.

Ven sighed (dramatically) and opened his palm. There was only one pair of hands with fingers that fit perfectly in between the gaps of Ven's.

* * *

**Normal**

"I'm not really a _**normal**_ girl, am I?" Aqua asked, eyes sad as she stared at her feet. Ven was staring at Aqua while Terra stood, arms crossed.

"Well, of course not," Terra said, like it was obvious and make her feel better. It didn't. "H-hey. I mean that in a good way." Terra quickly clarified. Aqua looked at him sadly and sighed.

"Do you have anything to say, Ven?"

Ven shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh." She sighed, defeated. Ven hugged her.

"Words can't tell you how unique you are."

Aqua and Terra smiled.

* * *

**Comatose**

Aqua half-closed her eyes in thought. She had so many thoughts clouding her mind, one of which were...

_**Comatose**_. It was a fate worse than death, wasn't it? She hated the thought of it.

Slowly, she pressed the respective keys on the piano. E, C sharp, G sharp, F sharp (twice) , high B, high C sharp and so on, playing a piece she memorized by heart with her right hand.

She smiled sadly, thinking of just who fit this song perfectly.

Aqua, for the rest of the day, kept playing over and over again the song they both loved.


	10. Promise :: Symbol

**Promise...**

...is set in...anywhere.  
It's AU, so, I can't really say much.  
Terra is nine, Ven is five.

**Cry... **

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
It's that flashback, when Ven was being scolded; it was never revealed as to what happened.

**Destiny...**

...is set in Land of Departure as well.  
It could only mean destiny...

**White Lie...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
Terra's obsession with power will always stem from wanting to train a tad bit too much.

_and..._

**Symbol...**

…is set in Land of Departure.  
Not really much.

An awful lot in Land of Departure today, eh?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

**Promise**

Ven had a pinky wrapped around Terra's, childishly. They had just made a _**promise**_, and were pinky-swearing.

"Don't ever forget, alright, Terra? Don't ever forget to come back." Ven said, pouting. Terra laughed.

"Of course not! I'll never forget."

Ven nodded. Letting go of Terra's pinky reluctantly. He was going somewhere far away. His heart ached; he didn't know if they were going to stick together like they hoped.

"I have to go." Terra muttered. Ven lowered his head.

"No matter how long it takes, alright?" Ven said for the nth time.

Terra chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

**Cry**

Ven was just about ready to _**cry**_; not on purpose, of course. He just happened to be sensitive that way. Terra was merely scolding him about throwing pebbles at animals and people, even if they didn't hurt. It was just rude.

And he was sorry; he really was. He just couldn't help it if his eyes wanted to cry badly.

Just then, Terra ruffled his hair. He looked up, eyes ceasing to sting. Terra ruffled his own hair (or scratched the back of his head; Ven wasn't so sure) and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

He didn't feel like crying anymore.

* * *

**Destiny**

"It's so funny." Ven said all of a sudden, gaining Aqua's interest.

"What is, Ven?"

Ven turned to her, holding up a blue book. "I found this on Master Eraqus' table. It's about Latin words. All our names are in here."

"Oh...?"

"Aqua, Ventus and Terra mean water, wind and land, respectively.." Ven said, smiling. "It's like _**destiny**_."

Aqua laughed. "It's just a coincidence."

"Come on, Aqua," Terra said, who was there the whole time, "what are the odds of us being named after Latin words that fit together so perfectly?"

* * *

**White Lie**

"Aqua...what's a 'white lie'?" Ven asked, curious as ever. Aqua tore her gaze from her book and looked at Ven.

"A white lie is a lie that isn't important." She said.

"Oh," Ven muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Aqua asked.

"Terra just told me that he didn't like Master Eraqus for making him rest when he didn't want to. Then he said I should never tell and when I accidentally did, his excuse was that he said a _**white lie**_."

"Oh." Aqua muttered this time, brows furrowing. She had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**Symbol**

Ven fondled with his new heart-shaped emblem, pinned to the intersection of his belts, forming an X.

"What is this for, Master?" Ven asked tentatively.

"That is an insignia passed on to every master and student. Kind of like a permanent mark."

"So, if I take it off...I'm not your student anymore?" Ven pouted.

"Heavens no! It is a mere _**symbol**_ of what you have and are. It is just like the appearance of something abstract. It is to help other people simply see who you are, but removing it will not change you at all."


	11. Element :: Snow

**Element...  
**... is set in the Land of Departure, when he learns to glide; not that he actually does until Neverland.  
If you ask, Firaga Burst is somewhat like magma, which is made of rocks.  
Rocks melt faster with water.

"**On Top of the World"... **

...is set in Land of Departure. The two themes are directly connected.

**Zero...**

...is set in Olympus Coliseum. Couldn't really think of anything, and I like Zack—not Hercules. XD

_and..._

**Snow...**

...is set in Land of Dragons, not that Ven goes there at all.  
When I saw the prompt, I immediately thought of the summit in Land of Dragons...which is where they are.

You may have noticed that there are only 4 themes in this chapter.  
That is because I switched out the second Snow with Short and Sweet, so I can just combine the two prompts.  
It's 200 words now.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Element**

Ven stared at the sky, hands on his belly as he floated just a few feet off the ground, just because he could.

He didn't find it so surprising, after he found out what his name meant, that his _**element**_ was wind.

Terra did a superb job in controlling his element, since he was strong to begin with.

Aqua did an even better job; she used her water to strengthen her magic, such as this move she attempted; Firaga Burst. It needed rock, fire, and water.

Their elements were for offense, but all Ven found in his element was cowardice.

* * *

"**On Top of the World"**

"Wow, Ven. That high?" Terra called to him once, when Ven was busy flying like a bird.

"Yeah," Ven shouted back, but it seemed forced, "this high."

Ven heard Terra chuckle, and much to his surprise, he wasn't surprised.

"I wish I could do that, too." Terra says. "To feel like you're _**on top of the world**_; it must be a really incredible feeling."

To that, he was a bit surprised.

Ven lowered himself and looked up at Terra with the most sincere eyes.

"Thank you." then he ran off somewhere.

"...for what?"

* * *

**Zero**

Ven was swaying to and fro, from tiptoes to the balls of his feet. He was watching Zack train, doing squats.

"So, it doesn't matter to you what others think, huh...?"

"When it comes to criticism like me never making it, then yes, it doesn't matter." Zack replied cheerfully.

"It doesn't bother you, what that guy said?" Ven's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Zack stopped. "What guy?"

"That guy," Ven said, like he should have known, "that guy who called you a _**zero**_."

"Oh," Zack laughed, "now why would that get to me?"

* * *

**Snow**

"Oh, hello," Ven looked up to see a young woman, "what are you doing here, alone?"

"Nothing, really. I should ask you the same thing." Ven replied.

"I'm merely exploring. I'm not actually supposed to be here."

Ven stared at her, then smiled. "You're really going to get in trouble."

"Yes. Oh, my name's Mulan."

The other smiled, ready for a handshake,"Ven."

"Nice to meet you," she let go of his hand, "you looked serious; is something wrong?"

"A bit," he replies, "but nothing you should be concerned about. What about you? There must be a reason why you went exploring."

"I was just thinking and let my feet walk for me."

"Thinking about...?"

"Who I am, exactly," she replied, "I put on this facade to other people. Except maybe you," She smiles.

Ven smiled back, "why do you need to? It's you, and people should respect that, shouldn't they?"

Mulan began to look serious. Ven frowned, "see this _**snow**_? It falls anywhere it pleases. You should be like the snow; do what you want, be who you are."

She nodded, "I suppose."


	12. Short and Sweet :: Future

**Short and Sweet...**

...is set in Destiny Islands.  
If you're wondering, this is assuming Ven's heart is still in Sora.  
Ironically, it wasn't sweet.

**Friend...**

...is set in Sora's heart.  
It's connected to Short and Sweet.

**Test...**

...is set in Land of Departure, before and during the Mark of Mastery.  
Fascinated with dreams, really.  
I think I was bleeding when I wrote this.  
No, really.

**Princess...**

...is set in Sora's heart.  
When I was done with this, all that came through my mind was,  
"where the hell did _this_ come from?"  
I mean, bipolar? Seriously?  
I can do better than that...  
-sigh-

_and..._

**Future...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
No particular time other than before the exam.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Short and Sweet**

Sora took a paopu fruit that was floating by the shoreline. He was walking across it, thinking deeply.

When he fought Xemnas, there was this strange despair in his heart that screamed. Actually, that happened with Ansem, too.

He held the fruit in his hands, examining it like it was his first time, though blankly. The bites he took off these fruits were _**short and sweet**_.

Kind of like that feeling of despair. Short but bitter. Though, it happened to him twice in each battle. Before, and after.

The last time, when he killed Xemnas, being the worst of all.

**

* * *

Friend**

This was the line between Sora's subconsciousness and his consciousness.

The space separating the two was completely black, except some sort of screen that was circular; the edges faded to black.

"Sora! Stop!" Ven cried, banging. This was his limit.

Xemnas took another hit, right through his chest by a beam. He looked up briefly. Ven saw a flash of blue, somehow.

"Stop!" Ven screamed now, hoping his voice would reach. It didn't.

Sora, filled with righteous contempt, landed another strike. A painful one.

The blonde sunk to his knees, tear-filled, and watched his**_ friend_** fade into nothingness.

**

* * *

Test**

Aqua swung her Keyblade once more. Terra jumped back, only to slide forwards as he thrust his Keyblade. Aqua side-stepped forwards, her Keyblade in reach of Terra's neck, and swung—

Ven woke up with a start and a yelp. He was gripping his blankets in both hands and he was panting.

Those last few seconds of his dream were...horrifying. The dream began slipping away, but he knew he would never forget all the blood.

And this thought followed him to the day of Aqua and Terra's **_test_**.

He feared for them both. What if something too horrid happened? What if...?

**

* * *

Princess**

"Good morning, prince," Vanitas' voice was as hollow as bamboo. Ven did not so much as look at him.

"I am not a prince," he said after a while. To think Sora's darkness would form Vanitas again.

"At least you're not a **_princess_**. That would be humiliating."

Ven chuckled. Vanitas stopped smirking—in fact, it grew into a frustrated frown like he was bipolar.

"What are you laughing on about?"

"My heart's a battleground," Ven murmured, "or so a man used to say."

Vanitas gritted his teeth. Ven summoned his Keyblades, both white and black.

**

* * *

Future**

Aqua traced the stars with her pointer, smiling. Ven lay down beside her.

"That...is a constellation I made a few years back."

"Really?" Ven asked, interested. "Could you trace it again?"

Aqua traced it again.

"Since then, I came here every night to check if it was still there, to check if I still remembered.

"It's a part of my routine now. I can point it out effortlessly. But sometimes, I come here for a different reason."

Ven looked at Aqua with curious eyes. Aqua still stared skywards. "To remind me of the _**future**_."


	13. Butterfly :: Magnet

**Butterfly...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
I kind of imagined a greenhouse of sorts, so feel free to do that, too.  
Nature is change.  
A prime example is a butterfly.  
...I couldn't help it...

**Wild...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
Obviously after Ven and Lea meet.  
How, I do not know.

**Kiss...**

...is set in Christmas Town.  
I will say it again: I love that place.  
With my life.  
But I'm not happy with how this came out...

**Sugar and Spice...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
Terra needs fun, doesn't he?  
Wait a minute.  
Who puts sugar on cookies?

_and..._

**Magnet...**

...is AU, in a theater, preferably (damn you Black Swan!).  
See, I have this problem with "Magnet".  
Whenever I hear "Magnet", I remember the song "Magnet" and can't help but think of forbidden love.  
Meaning yaoi, yuri, pedophilia, incest, twincest...  
So I was at a loss...

I don't know what to do with the title. It's not really Ven's memories anymore, is it?  
Lately, they've been connecting with each other...  
But sometimes, they're not much about Ven at all.  
And yaoi during the first parts (I was in the mood for that, but not anymore).  
-sigh-

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Butterfly**

Terra was, unlike himself, watching the butterflies flutter about. It was a warm spring day and all the flowers were blooming and all the cocoons cracked open to release colorful _**butterflies**_.

Master Eraqus was watching, too; he was watching Terra. The butterflies were nice to look at, but Terra seemed to be troubled.

"Terra," Master Eraqus called, "something the matter?"

Terra turned and nodded. "I just wonder how Ven will be, 10 years from now?"

Master Eraqus walked to the side of Terra, keeping his eyes on the butterflies. Their wings flapped, carefree.

"Different, I'm sure."

**

* * *

Wild**

"I don't appreciate you picking up stray puppies, Lea."

Isa had a certain tone to his voice, arms crossed. Lea simply put his fists to his hips (making it look manly) and shook his head.

"He's not a stray puppy, Isa!"

"Fine, _**wild**_ animal. After all, he went pretty berserk on you."

Lea laughed, "I put up a fight!"

"Yeah right," Isa replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I feel like I'm gonna meet him again some day."

"That's what you say about _everyone_."

"No," Lea said, his smile melting, "I'm serious."

**

* * *

Kiss**

"Santa, Santa !"

"Ven, I told you Santa isn't"—

"Hello, Terra, Aqua."

Terra stood there, mouth agape. Aqua was just as surprised.

"I _told _you, Terra!" Ven stuck his tongue out.

"S-sorry, Santa."

Santa smiled and nodded. "This might get you off my naughty list."

Terra hung his head in shame.

"Why'd you bring us here, Ven?"

Ven grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the top of the table.

"_**Kiss**_!" Ven demanded. Santa chuckled.

"Wha"—

"Mistletoe."

"Ven, I will"—

Aqua was then cut short by Terra.

**

* * *

Sugar and Spice**

Ven patiently watched Aqua bake cookies.

"I bet they're gonna taste good..."

"Thank you, Ven."

Aqua stopped mixing and brought the spoon up and put globs on a tray. There were still bits of dough stuck to the spoon, mixed with chocolate chip, so she gave him the spoon.

"I'm going to put **_sugar_** on your cookies, since you're so sweet. Then **_spice _**on Terra's."

Ven looked at Aqua, licking the spoon with a rather confused expression. "Why?"

Aqua looked at Ven with a scowl. "Because he put a cockroach in my cereal this morning."

**

* * *

Magnet**

Aqua twirled around, her dress spread out as she spun. She almost forgot that she was on stage until she stopped, the first thing she was met with were...

"Aqua!" the director hissed, catching Aqua's attention. He pointed to something behind her. Aqua understood.

"O-oh! Um, Terra, this feeling I have for you is..." Aqua trailed, a hand on her chest, "forbidden."

"Love is love," Terra said, making his way to Aqua. "You attract me with your beauty; like a _**magnet**_."

"Yes," she whispered, taking a glance at Ven, sitting in front, watching silently.


	14. Temptation :: Oasis

**Temptation...**

..is set in the Land of Departure.  
To express rage, I _italicize_.  
And sometimes, I put an exclamation point. I rarely use all caps.  
But see, it's rarely because sometimes, a character's rage can only be expressed in all caps and italics.

**Hero...**

..is set in Olympus Coliseum.  
Tell me, what exactly did you expect?  
Realm of Darkness?

**Fire...**

...is set in...somewhere. I'm thinking Radiant Garden.  
No, it has nothing to do with Lea.  
I had to shorten everything otherwise I would have ended with:  
"a bald head"  
Which, by the way, is _very_ anticlimactic.

**Robot...**

...is set in the Land of Departure.  
This will probably be explained in later themes.  
You'll understand a bit if you read Childhood to Adolescence.  
I'm not advertising, it's just that I can't help it.

_and..._

**Oasis...**

...is set in Pride Lands.  
Next to Christmas Town/Halloween Town,  
I love Pride Lands.  
Lion dash ftw! I forgot what it was called!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Temptation**

Ven stared at the sight in front of him, mouth watering. Suddenly, his throat felt so dry. He needed a taste...

"Just wait there," Aqua said, smiling. She walked away, rather slowly.

Ven gulped. The urge was growing, just knowing Aqua was doing something else. The _**temptation**_ was too..._tempting_. He needed to...

...eat this cake.

It was chiffon, with fruits (Ven liked fruits), cream, this stick covered in chocolate...

With Aqua gone, no one would be there to stop him. The cake was practically _begging _to be eaten. And he was really hungry, so...

Aqua came back.

"_VEN._"

* * *

**Hero**

"Being a **_hero_** is all I've every dreamed about!"

Ven suddenly chuckled at hearing Zack talking to Hercules on one of those days wherein there was nothing to do. Zack looked at Ven. "What?"

"You sound like someone I know," Ven said, smiling.

"Really? A guy who wants to be a hero, too?"

"Nah, a Master of...something," Ven said, cryptically grinning.

"A Master?" Zack started laughing, "sounds a little...dirty."

"Zack!" Hercules punched Zack's arm, "so not cool."

Zack snickered.

"Huh?" Ven muttered, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing," Zack said.

* * *

**Fire**

Ven had this dream. He was a small 5 year old that was crying. He easily identified the place; the bedroom of a couple.

Unlike most houses and bedrooms, everything was on **_fire_**.

"Mama!" he remembered himself screaming, "Wh-what happened to papa? I-I'm scared!"

"Don't worry," the mom said, holding Ven's hand tight, "we'll be safe!"

That promise never came true because, shortly after, something fell on the mother and Ven was whisked away somewhere else.

As he was being dragged, he only remembered seeing a black coat, white gloves, a bald head, and yellow eyes.

* * *

**Robot**

"Do you ever think Aqua's a**_ robot_**, Terra?" Ven asked one day, staring at Aqua working from a kitchen window.

"What?"

"I mean, look at her. She's so...hardworking. It's _inhumane_."

"There's a reason for that," Terra said, staring with Ven. "But, like last time, I can't tell you; you have to ask Aqua."

Ven looked at him and pouted, "it's not like robot-Aqua will know."

"Stop it, Ven, it's not funny." Terra said, straight-faced. Ven immediately stopped himself and bit back further retorts. "Never bring this up again."

"...okay," he mumbled.

* * *

**Oasis**

Ven looked at his paws. Yes, paws, because in this world, he became a little lion cub. For what reason, he did not know—he assumed for realism, but it would be more realistic were he normal.

"Okay, Ven, one paw after the other," he said, putting a paw in front.

After much trials (and errors), Ven managed to figure it out and shortly after, found himself in an _**oasis**_.

The oasis was packed with everything you needed; but for an oasis, it was awfully lonely. He sighed.

This oasis reminded him, strangely, of home. Peaceful, beautiful, and quite lonely.


	15. Valentine :: Runaway

**Valentine...**

...is set in a typical high school.  
Why yes, it is AU.  
I have no explanation for that...

**Shooting Star...**

...is set in Disney Town (Disneyland wtf).  
So, I don't really know why.  
I just kind of remembered this story called Escape, by Alacquiene.  
Hello.

**Positive...**

...is set in Destiny Islands.  
Originally, Ven was supposed to be stepped on by a dog.  
But I figured that was supposed to kill you, considering the dog was a Border Collie.  
So, I removed it, because I can't have a oneshot with Ven dying.

**Secret...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
Everything to do with Aqua and Terra's past is a nod towards Childhood to Adolescence, alright?  
Nothing about Ven yet, except Fire.  
Which is not in Catalyst.  
At all.  
It's very, very far.

_and..._

**Runaway...**

...is set in Dwarf Woodlands.  
One of those: 'where the hell did _that_ come from?' stories.  
And so, the same concept can be applied to the rock.  
Hoorah for senseless symbolism.

_Haiku is easy.  
Sometimes it doesn't make sense.  
Refrigerator._

Something along those lines.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Valentine**

"Give me a reason."

Vanitas slammed his locker shut and stared at Ven, frowning. "What?"

Ven pulled out a neatly folded paper that was dark pink. Vanitas arched an eye brow, confused, that is, until Ven unfolded it completely to reveal the shape of a badly cut heart. Vanitas winced.

"Happy _**Valentines**_?"

"Yeah, fat chance."

"It's not my fault someone wanted this gay Valentines thing. Terra will _break me like a toothpick_."

"That sounds nice," Ven said flatly, taking Vanitas' hand and placing the dark pink paper in his palm. He walked away, wordless.

* * *

**Shooting Star**

"You don't happen to have an inn here, do you?"

"Well, of course we do! Especially since you fixed that ice cream machine!"

"I-it's nothing..." Ven scratched the back of his head, flattered and flustered.

After much conversation, Ven got his own room in an inn. It wasn't much, though. Just a few rooms.

Tired beyond belief (he tried Fruitball), he collapsed on the bed, ignoring his armor. He stared out the window.

He sat up from his position. "A _**shooting star**_!"

Ven closed his eyes, tight.

His wish? For Terra and Aqua to be safe.

* * *

**Positive**

"Well, hello, is this yours?" Ven asked kindly, holding out a ball to a little boy.

"Mmhm! That's mine and Riku's."

"Riku?"

"He's my best friend!" the little boy threw his arms in the air. "Oh, my name's Sora!"

Ven chuckled at his downright _**positive**_ attitude. "Ventus, Ven for short."

Just then, a muffled sound came from somewhere. A faraway muffled sound, that Sora heard perfectly.

"I have to go," Sora said, pouting slightly, "Riku's calling me. Will I see you again?"

Ven smiled, "maybe."

Sora grinned and ran to Riku.

* * *

**Secret**

"Aqua? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Ven; anything."

"Why do you get angry when with other guys?"

"...that's a bit of a _**secret**_, Ven."

Ven looked at Aqua with puppy dog eyes. "Aqua, for months, I've been trying to get you guys to say it, but nothing."

Aqua frowned, "it's just better if you didn't know, Ven."

Ven sighed heavily and made his shoulders slump. He was _so_ hoping that they would tell him _this_ time.

He turned to leave when he heard a heavy sigh and a call; "Ven; come here..."

* * *

**Runaway**

Ven was so happy, thrilled, excited, scared, and so much more. His heart was beating so fast. He didn't even know how to use a Keyblade Glider, but he did it!

Exciting, he said this was. Ven was now a _**runaway**_, on the loose, in danger.

He hadn't felt like that in _years_. To be utterly free with no bounds; with no one breathing down your neck like you were a dangerous animal to be watched.

But now, he was free. He was like that dove that passed.

If only he saw it get hit by a thrown rock, crashing.


	16. Most Important :: Fire and Ice

**Most Important...**

...is set in...Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion? Land of Departure?  
I'm not sure since this is one of those deleted scenes of Birth by Sleep.  
It was, as shown, in Hollow Bastion, The Great Maw.  
But...they only used Hollow Bastion because Land of Departure wasn't made yet.  
So...pick?

**In the Rain...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
Hard to imagine it raining there...

**Ash...**

...is set anywhere you want. Preferably a town.  
In fact, you can even set this in the TARDIS. Hell, even in a mall if you want.  
Like one of those half-arsed plays in the middle of malls...  
This is a little snippet about Ven's 5 year old past.  
Because I can't help it.

**Gone...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
It's one of those 'what the hell' shorts again.  
Really, most of the stuff I don't give much thought to end up like that.  
...Popipopipopipo...

_and..._

**Fire and Ice...**

...is set anywhere you want. I'll propose Lanes Between...or Konoha (for the hell of it)._  
Fire_. What did you expect me to think?_  
Ice_. Well, I thought of Saix first; strangely not Vexen.  
Then Axel and Saix devolved to Lea and Isa.  
So...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix; Disney.

* * *

**Most Important**

"Some time ago, you rescued me, right?"

Ven turned to face Terra, who was sitting on a higher platform, and blinked, slowly remembering that time. It wasn't too long ago.

"Rescued? It was the natural thing to do," Ven said, smiling slightly, "because we're friends."

"I guess so," Terra said, jumping off the platform he was sitting on, which was a great height. He put a hand on Ven's shoulder, taking in a breath, "thank you, Ven."

The younger apprentice chuckled. He didn't need to hear that. His friends, to him, were the _**most important**_.

* * *

**In the Rain**

Terra passed by a large window. When he glanced outside, he saw something he least expected. He bolted the other way, going downstairs and out.

Ventus was staring skywards, _**in the rain**_, letting the cold droplets pelt his face. He was barely blinking.

"V-Ventus? Are you okay?"

"Mm..." he muttered, "mm..."

"Mm?"

"...om..."

And for some strange reason, Ventus collapsed. Terra panicked, as it was only a few days since he woke up.

"Darn it, Ventus..." Terra muttered, feeling his forehead. Fever. "Come on, I'll leave you with Aqua; she's a great mom-replacement."

* * *

**Ash**

"Wh-who are you?" little Ven screamed, eyes watery. "Where's mama? Papa?"

"Dead." the old man replied flatly. Ven knew 'dead' was bad.

"I want my mama and papa back! Give them back!"

"I can't, but if you help me, then I will."

"You promise?" Ven asked, finding a little courage in his little heart. "Do you promise you will bring my parents back?"

"Yes, just help me. I promise," Xehanort said, smirking. Little Ven stared, pouting.

Little Ven knew he had no choice. He looked behind him and saw all the _**ashes**_.

* * *

**Gone**

"All the vegetables are _**gone**_?" Ven cried, nearly wailing.

"They're somewhere else; somewhere you'll never find, Ven," Terra replied, hands crossed.

"Seems like it hasn't been long since you said eating vegetables was impossible," Aqua said, smiling.

"I never said that...did I?"

"You did! You used to _love_ meat. Beef, bacon, chicken, pork, you name it, you loved it." Aqua laughed.

"Then, when you ate your first carrot, you exploded with joy and it took off from there." Terra shook his head.

"Wow," Ven hung his head, "where did the days go?"

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Lea was hyperactive, jumpy, optimistic, slightly unorthodox, unpredictable, cannot stay still, and seemed to be quite the pyromaniac.

Isa, however, was the total opposite; he was calm, collected, completely logical, a bit pessimistic, and might as well be given the job of 'statue' if he wanted to.

But these two were the _best of friends_. They were like _**fire and ice**_.

Ven just had to wonder; how in all the World could these two be best friends when they were total opposites? Didn't they burn each other out?

But, at some point, he gave up and shrugged.

Opposites _did_ attract.


	17. Stick Together :: Imagination

**Stick Together...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
Do you remember Acorn? Haha!  
I'm actually not really sure what Aqua means by:  
"Lady Luck frowns upon you."  
But it seemed to fit, so..

**Goodbye...**

...is set in Castle Oblivion, Room of Sleep or whatever.  
Clarification; I mean the castle.  
Not the whole...adventure, sacrifice, Pyrrhic Victory thing.

**Clear...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
It's not that I meant it...but this is somewhat related to something else.  
I didn't intend it; really.

**Memory...**

...is set in Twilight Town.  
I also love that place. I love Roxas and 358 Days.  
To be honest, I don't know when this happened.  
But I had to redo this, and I didn't want to re-redo.  
The first one was so good...but it had no relation.  
Gad damn it.

_and..._

**Imagination...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
Do you remember Paint?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Stick Together**

"Sometimes, I feel like I've been replaced by an animal."

"Haven't you?"

"Ven's always spending time with that _squirrel_! They _**stick together**_ like magnets, with glue and duct tape! I see him _sleep_ with the thing!"

"He just likes the silent company, is all."

"_He keeps me up at night_."

"Your walls can't possibly be that thin, Terra."

"They are!"

Aqua laughed and shook her head. "He'll let go of Acorn soon, don't worry. In the mean time, try bonding with the squirrel, Terra."

"No."

"Lady Luck frowns upon you."

* * *

**Goodbye**

Aqua held Ven's hand and stroked his hair.

Who was she kidding? She didn't want to leave him here, alone, in a secluded and lonely place that was once their home.

But she knew she had to say _**goodbye**_ to Ven; she knew that she had no other choice. This...this is for him. All of this; or most.

"It's a lonely place..." Aqua said softly, "but at least you'll be safe."

Ven stayed silent, not that Aqua expected anything more. She let go of his hand and stopped stroking his hair.

With nothing else, she turned away, leaving.

* * *

**Clear**

Ven stared at the glass figure in wonder. Aqua made _that_?

"Wow..." Ven muttered, staring at all the details engraved onto the glass.

"It takes a lot of time and determination."

"I can tell," Ven said, "Aqua, _**clearly**_, you beat us with your superior glass-crafting skills..."

"Well, Terra's good at crafting stuff, too," she moved aside some of her things and brought out a wooden horse.

"Terra made this for me. He was like, eight when he did this."

"Well, that leaves me..."

"You just stick to being sweet." Aqua said, smiling.

* * *

**Memory**

Roxas was dangling his feet over the ledge, staring down.

Ven looked at him curiously. "You look awfully sad."

Roxas sighed. "Sorry; I was just thinking."

"Of?"

"Well, I've been trying to recall what I've forgotten, but...I can't. My _**memory**_ is just horrible."

Ven pursed his lips and stopped looking at Roxas. Instead, he looked at the sunset.

"D'ya ever think that things are better left forgotten?"

Roxas said nothing.

"Maybe what happened is better left forgotten."

Roxas narrowed his eyes as he continued staring below. He shook his head, remembering tears.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Imagination**

Ven stared at the canvas, sitting beside Aqua. He turned to her, expression helpless. Aqua chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't...I don't know..."

Ven had the most pitiful face she ever saw.

"Come on, here, just stare at the canvas and pretend its your own world. Use your _**imagination**_! Anything is possible."

"But...I-I don't know!"

"What do you really like, then?"

"You..." Ven trailed, hanging his head in much shame. Aqua's eyes went wide and she blushed deeply.

"...r cookies..."

Her blush faded and her smile turned to a frown.

"...Just go paint."


	18. Parents :: Crystal

**Parents...**

...is set in Neverland.  
It's pretty obvious from there.  
...What happened to my book?  
I should ask about that...

**Battlefield...**

...is set in Ven's heart.  
No, it's not:  
"My heart's a battleground" line.  
But I didn't know where it came from.  
I was just playing Alice is Dead.

**Dawn...**

...is set in Destiny Islands.  
I like the idea of Ven being there,  
the idea of _being_ there,  
but not actually _being_ there.  
It's the song...but the battle song makes up for it, imo.

**Sapphire...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
I think it's obvious just what I was playing.  
In fact, the first syllable is there.

**Crystal...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
My exact thoughts when I found diamonds.  
It suddenly dawned on me that sometimes,  
my themes only have a title drop, not an actual _theme_.  
Eh...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney.

* * *

**Parents**

"Oh, that's cool!"

"What?"

"You don't have _**parents**_, too!" Peter Pan exclaimed, obviously happy, though he didn't know why.

"Well, yeah; what's so good about that...?" Ven asked, tilting his head slightly, confused.

"Isn't it free? I mean, with no form of authority controlling you, you can do anything you want!" Peter Pan looped.

"Not really... Besides, it gets lonely..." Ven muttered, "I mean, don't you ever wonder what it feels like?"

"But don't you ever wonder how trapped you'll be?"

Ven looked at Peter Pan. "No," he said, "no."

* * *

**Battlefield**

Keyblade Graveyard. Obviously, a graveyard.

Everyone knew that this place was once a _**battlefield**_.

But everyone didn't expect it to serve as a battlefield again. That included Terra, Aqua and Ven.

None of them expected their final reunion to be held here, and soon after, turn into a fight for their lives.

And somehow, the most hurt one of the three was Ven.

He knew something big was coming; that all of this was leading to something that none of them, Xehanort included, foresaw.

As Ven stared at Vanitas, X-blade in hand, the feeling of helplessness oddly clawed at him.

* * *

**Dawn**

Ven hung from the tree of Destiny Islands. Why yes, _hung_.

His legs were hooked to the trunk of the tree and the rest of him dangled just above the sea. It wasn't healthy, but it was pretty fun.

He was just watching _**dawn**_ creep in, quite slowly. The sun was poking at the sky's edges.

As he watched, Ven wondered what would happen if Terra picked the road to dawn; if the Master would let him _be_ a Master, then.

The thought didn't last long. His legs suddenly unhooked and he fell into the water, washing away his thoughts.

* * *

**Sapphire**

Aqua barged into the room.

"Look what I found, guys!"

Terra and Ven raised an eyebrow, each. "Huh?"

Aqua rolled her eyes, "you guys are hopeless," she stretched her arm out, palm open. "Look."

"Something blue," Ven said flatly.

"_**Sapphire**_! Idiots." Aqua huffed, but laughed.

Terra looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Uh huh... Point?"

"Nothing. I just found it underground somewhere."

Ven gasped and hopped to his feet. "We can start a mine! Turn this whole world inside-out!"

"Why?"

Terra shrugged. "Aside from training, there's nothing better to do."

* * *

**Crystal**

"Ven, give it up."

"Why? Aqua found sapphires somewhere! There's no doubt there'd be other _**crystals**_, too!"

Terra sighed. "Ven, the Master will kill us."

"Aw, come on!" Ven said, pouting.

"Starting a mine isn't going to work and is pretty stupid."

"Just leave me the—huh?"

Ven had hit something awfully shiny. He picked it up. It was transparent and the sun hit it in such a way that it shone like a—

"A diamond!"

Everything happened so fast. One moment, Terra was above the hole, the next, he was digging in it.


	19. Player :: Feather

**Player...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
This can be a nod to MusicalSage's take on these prompts.  
Also, this can just be another of those random prompts.  
Pick whichever.

**Shield...**

...is set in Olympus Coliseum  
I mean, really.  
Shield.  
What did you expect?  
Vanitas?

**Opposite...**

...is set in Land of Departure, preferably.  
But if you'd like somewhere else, go ahead.  
I tried _so_ much not to write Lea and Isa. _Again._  
Anything with opposites...  
I think:  
"Lea...Isa..."  
DX

**Pain...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
I think dislocating Ven's shoulder is too harsh...  
...oh well.

**Feather...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
It was okay at first...  
...only it had about 54 words.  
Ugh, I hate this one.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Dinsey

* * *

**Player**

"I know it's strange coming from me, but do you ever think we're just chess pieces in some game, possibly just waiting to be played?"

Ven looked at Terra. Yes, that indeed _was_ strange of Terra. He was never poetic. In fact, he was pretty shallow.

"Well, no. But if we are, it'd be nice to know who the _**player**_ is. If he's for the good or not and all."

Terra pursed his lips in thought. "You think it matters?"

"Well, sure," Ven said, "so long as I'm not hurting anyone, I guess I'm fine."

* * *

**Shield**

"I know someone...who is just like that." Ven said suddenly, staring at Zack. Well, what he was holding.

Zack stopped sword training and looked at Ven, curious to what he meant, "huh?"

Ven pointed to his _**shield**_. "My friend; he always looks out for us. He protects us when needed, however small the danger. Frankly, he never cares, so long as me and my other friend are in trouble."

"Oh," Zack smiled, "not many people like those these days, huh?"

Ven grinned; the day Terra saved Aqua and him from a wild animal...

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Opposite**

It never really occurred to Ven just how different Terra and Aqua were. They were complete _**opposites**_. In almost everything!

In strength, Terra was strong while Aqua was weaker.

In attitude, Terra was mostly passive while Aqua was active.

In speed, Terra was terribly slow while Aqua was a bit faster.

In understanding and opinion, Terra was relatively shallow while Aqua was incredibly deep.

In imagination, Terra was lacking in creativity while Aqua was exploding with it.

And surprisingly, Terra was the most patient while Aqua was a bit impatient.

Huh. He must be hanging around Master Eraqus too much...

* * *

**Pain**

"What kind of _**pain**_ is worse, emotional, or physical?"

That was a strange question to ask, no matter how poetic Aqua was at times.

"You're asking me?"

"Well...yes."

Ven looked away for a moment, hand on his chin, elbow on an open book.

He had felt physical pain before, and it hurt. Badly. That one time when his shoulder dislocated from a failed Strike Raid was horrible.

But...that emotional turmoil he felt each time he woke up from that same nightmare was worse; and he didn't even know why.

A silence befell them until...

"Emotional, definitely."

* * *

**Feather**

Master Eraqus watched them train; all three of them.

Terra was a rock; how fitting that was.

Aqua was a hardbound book, not that any one expected anything else.

But Ven was a _**feather**_. Slightly unexpected, as he was a boy.

That was their analogical comparison. Ven was, swallowing all his shame, and perhaps rightful pride, petite and gentle.

He had more feather-like qualities than he had rock, book or any other object for that matter. He wasn't strong nor very brave. He wasn't incredibly smart nor inclined to magic.

He was light, easy to persuade, and easy to break.


	20. Chains :: End

**Chain...**

...is set in Ven's Station.  
Not really about the chains, is it?  
But...I tried. It seems related...

**Beach...**

...is set in Ven's Station, again.  
Well, this was certainly odd.  
But I tried to make it have the same flow as everything else.  
Tried...

**Dream Come True...**

...is set in the darkness.  
No, really.  
And this...is really depressing.  
I'm sorry if you came here for joy...

**Victory...**

...is set in the darkness.  
Again.  
Pyrrhic Victory._  
The entire game_.

_and..._

**End...**

...is set in...somewhere.  
It's the last prompt! Let it be a surprise.  
I'm just pissed because I had to skip a part of the dialogue...

I swear I uploaded this already...  
Damn you, Fanfiction...  
...I-I didn't mean it! Please don't screw up my stories... o.o"

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

**Chain**

His heart felt like it was tied in _**chains**_; heavy shackles that encircled his heart, tight and unforgiving.

Vanitas was grinning that grin of malice and endless desire for discord. A breaking and wounded X-blade in hand, he threatened to end _so_ many lives.

Ven just knew this would end badly. It was that sudden wisdom and foresight you gain when the end was near.

This would be the end.

He only wished with all the innocence and hope his little trapped heart could muster, as his grip tightened around his blade, that this final decision was for the best.

* * *

**Beach**

The X-blade broke.

Why did his last visit to the _**beach**_ have to be horrible?

An idle thought; but it passed through his mind as he felt his heart slip away from his soul. His body was somewhere else.

The beach...was a nice place. So why did his last visit there consist of a death threat? He always ran away to the beach for serenity and warmth.

He was happy Vanitas died, disappearing into light, but a regret inside clung.

Why did he have to love the beach, forming a habit out of it?

Why did he run away?

* * *

**Dream Come True**

Ven closed his eyes. He felt no need to talk, to see, to hear, to feel, to smell. Nothing. Here, his senses didn't seem to matter; only his thoughts.

But for experimentation, he opened his eyes. To his surprise, he expected what he saw: darkness.

He closed his eyes again, even if it was the same either way.

Somehow, Ven realized, deep down, that his _**dreams would never come true**_. That was the bad part; the realization tackled the roots.

He floated endlessly in the darkness, looking back at his life and the few little dreams that _did_ come true.

* * *

**Victory**

Ven knew, though, that his decision was indeed for the best; or at least, better than some alternatives. Like giving up.

This...was a Pyrrhic _**victory**_. A victory in need of sacrifice. The three of them; they sacrificed themselves to try and stop the darkness.

He knew they hadn't completely stopped Xehanort, but they delayed him long enough. That was something.

Still, it would be nice to live again. Ven almost forgot what it felt like to walk, to talk and to live; the darkness made things seem like forever.

Just then, a light hit his eyes and he opened them.

* * *

**End**

"Can you hear me?"

Ven nodded, sinking. "When I was alone in the darkness, I heard your voice," he said. "I went to that direction; it was full of light. I became nostalgic..." He paused, "you gave me something when I needed it most; a second chance. But now...I have to sleep again."

"Are you sad?"

Ven nodded, "...would you mind...if I stayed here, with you?"

"Sure," Sora smiled warmly, "if you'll feel better."

Ven hugged Sora, tears brimming in his eyes. These _**ends**_... they were only new beginnings...

"Thank you..."

* * *

And so, that concludes WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Themes Challenge, for Ventus!  
Probably my favorite character of all Kingdom Hearts.  
Next up is Terra, which I sort of already posted!  
So, I hope you enjoyed, somehow. The consistency is awfully off, but I'll redeem myself with Vaan and Terra!

Yeah... I like, so have Duodecim. Haha! Feel free to kill me!  
But really, Kefka's Hyperdrive has superb tracking...and I hate it. Ironically, I hate Vaan's Windburst, too...  
Ugh, rambling. Not even about Kingdom Hearts...

Anyways! I truly hope you did enjoy. If you have any complaints like, "I don't like your yaoi", go ahead. I don't like it either. =3=  
Don't be afraid to drop a review, by the way. If you are, I'm sorry!  
I believe now is the right time to put the two words.

_**The End...**_


End file.
